


Forever In Waiting

by frostytrish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, Sad, Searching, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostytrish/pseuds/frostytrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurou is having a difficult time getting over Yashiro's death. Depressing One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> (Also posted on FF)

~Forever in Waiting~  
Here I am again, going through another day still searching for my king. Searching for him so that I may once again do his bidding, for what is a vassal with no king? He's been gone for two years now; I can't find him at school, or any other place he would normally go. I stay at his apartment with Neko, both of us hoping he will one day return home.  
Every morning I make three breakfasts, every day I make three lunches, and every evening I prepare three dinners, just in case he comes back, there will always be warm food ready for him.  
I remember the last time I saw him. The night he promised me he'd be alright, the night he told me not to follow him, to get everyone out safely. He is my king so I had to obey. I remember his face so well. Big golden eyes looking up at me, a small smile playing at his lips, a sweet lie told me everything would be fine. Knowing it was false, wishing it wouldn't be, that my king would come back unharmed, or even to just come back at all. But still I believe he's alive, he will always be alive because he can't die, I wouldn't allow him to. It doesn't matter that he didn't come back with the Blue King, my king has merely disappeared.  
He'll come back some day, Neko and I know he will. Until that day I will continue to go out in search, continue to cook an extra meal, and continue to stare at the door as the cat girl sits there waiting from time to time. Until he returns, I will continue to let silent tears fall on the pillow dreading the truth, secretly knowing he will never come home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of in a bad mood when I wrote this. I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
